


Naruto: Shunshuin no Kitsune

by iamSR13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamSR13/pseuds/iamSR13
Summary: Hi guys, this is my very first fanfic. Would greatly appreciate it if you guys could give me feedbacks and your thoughts about the story.Naruto is Uchiha Shisui’s nephew and is raised by him and his parents until his untimely death and the Uchiha massacre.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, NaruHina, SasuIno, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Prologue: Changes made  
Kushina Uzumaki is the daughter of Yagami Uchiha and Kido Uzumaki. For the crime of marrying a woman from outside of the clan Yagami was cast out of the Uchiha clan. They stayed in Konoha for a time but that time didn’t last long. Yagami was reported KIA during a mission and Kido without any family left in the village, took her newborn daughter and went back to her hometown, the land hidden in the whirlpool.

After some years had passed the girl was brought back to the leaf to be the next jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. She started to live in her birthplace once again destined to become the next jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. Due to her red hair which is a defining trait of the Uzumaki clan, she was constantly being ridiculed and shunned by the other students. But Kushina never took the insults lying down and more often than not proceeded to pummel the kids making fun of her. 

Although she showed her fierce side to bullies, deep down she wanted to cry and run away which is what she did when she was alone. Minato Namikaze, a boy in her class would often then just look whenever she was bullied and would also spot the times she cried all by herself.

After she had become a jinchuuriki, Kushina was kidnapped by ninjas from the village hidden in the clouds to try and steal the power of the nine tails. Kushina started leaving a trail of her hair behind without the ninjas noticing, hoping and praying someone would notice and come to her rescue. Minato Namikaze noticed the signs and rushed to her rescue. After taking down the enemy ninjas in a flash he carries the tied girl bridal style all the way back to the safety of the village before untying her. 

After she was untied and her blindfolds removed, she opened her eyes to see the boy who always stared at her but never helped her even once, he could have just untied her then and there instead of having to carry her all the way. Embarrassed by this she gave him a piece of her mind and then she noticed the boy smiling at her. “What are you smiling at, blondie?” Kushina asked him in an annoyed tone. “Nothing, just happy to see that you're ok enough to go on a rant” he said with a genuine smile. She blushed and quickly turned away.

Years passed and the two became closer after the incident, they kept in touch and gradually over the years they developed feelings for each other. During a battle in the third ninja war Kushina ended up unlocking her sharingan in the heat of battle. After unlocking the sharingan Kushina went to the third hokage to ask about her eyes. The third hokage then told her the secret of her parentage and asked her if she wanted to join the clan. She told him no, but she did ask him if her father had any family members hoping she might have some relatives since the annihilation of the uzumaki clan that took place in the land hidden in the whirlpool a couple of years back killing her mother and everyone there. 

The Third then told her that her father had a younger brother named Kagami Uchiha. “He opposed the removal of your father and his heirs from the clan, and by doing so he was removed from the Uchiha council” said the third hokage. Hearing the news made her happy that she still had family. Later on she went to the Uchiha compound and met with Kagami and his wife Hae Uchiha at their house. 

She informed them of who she is and unlike all the other Uchiha’s both Kagami and Hae show no signs of the Uchiha’s famous superiority complex. They both accepted Kushina as family and their son Shisui will later come to call her big sister along with his best friend Itachi. 

As the third ninja war still continued both Kushina and Minato are feared throughout the battlefield. Minato will later be known as the yellow flash of the hidden leaf with a reputation for slaughtering over thousands in a matter of minutes and Kushina will be known as the scarlet death thanks to her combination of Uzumaki red hair and trail of blood left in her wake. She hid the fact that she had the sharingan from everyone except Minato and her family. Even when she used it in battle it was so subtle that no one had ever noticed.

After the war ended Kushina and Minato got married and soon after Minato became the 4th hokage of the hidden leaf village. Sometime had passed and Kushina is now pregnant with her first child but she is very scared. Because she is a jinchuuriki she knows the seals holding the ninetails will weaken during childbirth. 

Throughout the years Kushina often visited the ninetails and spoke to him in the hopes of understanding the fox. The first thing she did was annoy the fox long enough until he gave her his name. The nine tailed fox also known as Kurama to those that bothered to ask him his proper name. Over the years Kushina grew closer to Kurama and even viewed him as her friend. She had hoped Kurama felt the same way. 

Kushina mindscape:  
“Kurama it's only a few more months now I’m stressing out, I don’t know what to do, I’m scared, I’m really really really reaaaaaaally scared” Kushina went on a slight fear induced ramble.  
“Don’t worry Kushina everything will be fine. I won’t try to break the seal” Kurama said with a sheepish grin.  
Seeing the grin makes Kushina even more nervous and the fox tries to calm her down again saying he was only joking and promised her that he will not do anything that brings her or her child any harm.

After Kushina gave birth a masked man came and unleashed the nine tailed fox. Kurama being under the control of the power of the sharingan is forcefully removed and sent to attack the hidden leaf village. Minato uses the flying raijin to take his newborn son to safety and then returns for his wife. He put both mother and son side by side and then flashes over to the scene where he sees Kurama on a rampage. At first he tries talking to him because over the years Kushina told him about Kurama. He notices something is off about Kurama, his eyes had the 3 tomoe sharingan. Minato realised the man in the mask must be an Uchiha and he must be the one controlling Kurama. 

Minato fights with the man but is unable to land a hit on the guy who seems to have some strange power to go through objects. After careful thought he tried out a plan and finally hit him breaking the control over Kurama. Kurama immediately stops attacking and looks around at the ninjas who are now confused and spots the third hokage. “ Third Hokage boy, where is Minato?” Kurama asked the third. 

Before he could reply Minato appears in a yellow flash and jumps on top of Kurama, a few seconds later the both of them are gone in a flash. The third was left dumbfounded as to what happened along with the rest of the ninjas. 

Kurama asked Minato to seal him back inside Kushina or she will die. Minato brings Kushina to try and seal Kurama back in her but the masked man appeared and takes control of him again. Kurama warns them both that his being controlled and Minato flashes out of the way with Kushina. They both realised the only way to stop the man from taking control of Kurama is to seal him in their son. 

Kushina used the Uzumaki clans sealing technique chakra chains to hold down Kurama while Minato performed the sealing jutsu on their boy Naruto. Due to the fatigue of just giving birth and having Kurama forcefully ripped out of her, the chakra chains loosened up a little and the masked man orders Kurama to attack the baby. 

Kurama warns them and they both stand in front of the boy and get impaled by Kurama’s claw. Tears rolled down the foxes eyes as he was forced to impale the two humans who treated him nicely. Minato finishes up the seal and before he starts sealing he gives Kushina the chance to say her farewell to their son. Once the final words were spoken Kushina tells Kurama to look after the boy as he gets sucked into the seal. Kushina falls next to her baby boy, while looking at him with teary eyes she caresses her boy’s cheeks for one last time. 

Minato on his knees noticed that Kushina is dead and he rushes what he has to do. He leaves behind the key to unlocking the seal to a frog that he summoned. With no strength left in him, Minato falls next to Kushina. The third hokage arrives at the scene and sees Minato and Kushina down on the ground and quickly rushes to Minato. “Lord third...” *cough* “please take care of my son and tell everyone in the village that he saved it” *cough* and with that last cough Minato died. The third hokage went over to Naruto, with tears in his eyes he carried the boy that saved the village.

The third hokage banned everyone who knew of Naruto’s heritage from speaking of it and gave him his mother's family name instead of his fathers. Since Kushina was an Uchiha he thought about letting Kagami take him in but after the attack the Uchiha’s were on edge. 

A lot of ninjas noticed the three tomoe sharingan on the foxes eyes and rumours have been going around about an Uchiha being the one to control the fox just like what Madara did years ago. The third hokage took Naruto and raised the boy himself keeping the fact that he is the son of the fourth hokage and Kushina a secret. Thinking that during such turmoil it will be harder on him in an orphanage. 

Once the tension went down a bit, the third hokage left Naruto in the care of his only remaining family in the village. The third revealed the truth to Kagami and his wife and told them that this must be kept a secret. Kagami and Hae took him in and the rest of the Uchiha clan said nothing, they were obviously confused as to why they would adopt a random brat but the clan didn’t care of what Kagami did. Shisui was later told who Naruto is, he was sad that his big sister was no longer with them but he was happy to see her son and happy that he will be able to raise him in her stead. 

Five years later Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto, the four of them were very close. Sasuke would follow Itachi everywhere and the same can be said about Naruto and Shisui. The two would usually leave Naruto and Sasuke playing together and vanish to train but more often they would train the youngsters. 

During this time, the rumour about Naruto being the nine tails jinchuuriki started spreading around. Inside the Uchiha compound Naruto was used to being shunned because he is not part of the clan according to his uncle Shisui but now people from outside the compound started to glare at him and call him “demon”. The Uchiha never called him names but something was weird. Naruto went to the playground and the parents all rushed in and took their children away immediately. 

Naruto went back home and told Shisui about people being strange but Shisui already knew this is how they would act. “Naruto..” Shisui called out to him softly and told him “ don’t care what they think or say. They don’t know you like I do. If they call you a demon, show them that you’re an angel. People need to be shown, not told, remember that”.

A year later on one night. Itachi went to Kagami’s house and told them that Shisui had taken his own life. Naruto, who was playing at the hall, had overheard the news of his uncle’s death, got up and went to Itachi. With tears streaming out of his eyes “It's not true, Big brother Itachi. Tell me Uncle Shisui is alright...He wouldn’t kill himself...why...”. Itachi simply looked away and confirmed that he was dead. Naruto started to cry heavily, his grandfather consoled him and when he wiped his tears Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the one tomoe sharingan which shocked Itachi.

Itachi didn't know that Naruto was an Uchiha and Kagami was shocked to see a 6 year old unlock the sharingan. Kagami checked outside and closed the door, then he began to inform Itachi of Naruto’s true lineage. While Kagami and Itachi were talking Naruto’s grandmother took him to his room and calmed him down. Naruto fell asleep as soon as he calmed down, by accidentally awakening the sharingan he was really exhausted.

Another year passed, Sasuke and Naruto were chatting on their way home from pre-academy classes. When they reached the Uchiha compound what they saw was weird, the streets were empty. They both thought maybe all the adults were at a council meeting at the main building and they both went their separate ways to each other's house. 

What they saw when they entered their houses was horrific. The both of them can hear the other scream out in terror. Naruto ran out crying and headed towards Sasuke’s house and Sasuke did the same. The both of them now noticed the carnage in every house they passed by. The two 7 year olds met somewhere near the halfway mark of their houses and noticed their eyes but before they could acknowledge it Sasuke spotted a figure standing on top of a pole. Naruto noticed Sasuke’s gaze and traced it towards the figure. Once he saw the figure “Big br...bro..ther Itachi” was all Naruto could get out in a frightened voice. In the blink of an eye the figure vanished and reappeared in front of the two “Big brother Itachi.. what happened? Mom and Dad are...who did this?” Sasuke asked Itachi in a panic. 

“I...killed them. I killed them all” Itachi said without so much as a hint of any emotion, not in voice or his face.  
“No you’re lying!” Sasuke yelled “Big brother this isn’t you”  
“Why?” was all Naruto could manage.  
“I wanted to test my skills,” Itachi said casually.  
The two kids stunned by this answer didn’t say anything.  
To which Itachi quickly continued “You two have the potential to become my opponents, both could awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan just like me. There is a trick to awaken it though. You must kill your closest friend...just like me” the both of them understood what Itachi meant by that last statement.  
“Th..tha...that was you” Sasuke said, choking on his own words.  
“Y...yo...you...kil...killed Uncle Shi...sui?” Naruto asked, choking on his words just like Sasuke.  
“Yes...and thanks to that I was able to awaken these eyes. Currently the two of you are not worth killing. If you manage to attain the same eyes as me come and stand before me!” As he said it, Itachi put both of them under a genjutsu that forced them to sleep. Both Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: After the Uchiha Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Sasuke and Naruto coping with their new life outside the Uchiha compound after the massacre.
> 
> Hey guys, this is the first chapter in this fic. The previous one was just the prologue and backstory. Feedbacks and thoughts are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1: After the Uchiha massacre

The incident at the Uchiha compound was soon called the Uchiha massacre, Itachi left the village and became a rogue ninja who is listed as an S-rank criminal in the bingo book. The third hokage moved both Naruto and Sasuke to an apartment complex and got each of them a separate apartment next to each other and provided them with funds for their day to day life. 

Sasuke grew a bit distant from Naruto because of the guilt he carried that his brother killed Naruto’s uncle and grandparents. He didn’t know how to approach him. But Naruto didn’t let that bother him and always hung out with Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke’s guilt but he didn’t say anything. They both continued their training on their own now, hoping to improve their skills to catch up to Itachi. They both promised that they will take him out together.

Now that Naruto started living outside the Uchiha compound he started to notice the way people were looking at him. Parents never let their kids go near him and even in the pre-academy the teachers were also cold towards him. Some shop owners would even chase him out of their shops calling him a demon and they don’t want money from a demon and such. 

Some even actively tried to provoke Naruto into fights and even tried to beat him up, but whenever people tried this Sasuke would usually deter the would be assailants. Sasuke wasn’t present for most of the strange behavior towards Naruto but when he was, he would always stick up for him and even tried to fight the villagers. Sasuke wondered why Naruto was being treated this way. 

He asked Naruto and he didn’t know either. An incident occurred when Sasuke wasn’t around and Naruto got attacked by three chunin class ninja. Seeing that these guys are ninja and not civilians, Naruto fought back. They threw kunai’s at Naruto but he easily deflected them with shurikens and then did the hand signs for fire style: fireball jutsu. Just as he was about to let the fireball attack loose he got kicked in the gutt and was thrown about 10 feet back slamming into a tree with a loud crack sound. 

Trying to breathe he inhaled only to be met by a sharp pain and then he coughed up blood. The chunins were slowly approaching him with evil intent in their eyes clearly showing. “Why?! Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you people '' Naruto yelled desperately trying to understand. “That’s because you're a demon and demons should all be killed. Now be quiet and just die” the chunin in the middle said to Naruto and then the three of them started kicking him. 

Naruto unable to bear the pain any longer passed out but suddenly he woke up in a weird sewer like place with water everywhere. He took a look around and came to this big empty space, at the end was a huge gate with a paper on the lock with the words “SEAL” written on it. He went closer and took a look around, the he spotted two glowing red eyes drew closer to him. As the creature inside the gate came closer he was able to get a better look, it looked like a giant fox with multiple tails. 

“Hello” said Naruto trying to be polite to the creature. When he didn’t get a response, “urm...where am I? How did get her?” Still no luck. Lastly, Naruto asked “Who are you?”. 

The fox grinned, “I am the nine tail fox, the strongest of the bijuu. We are in your mindscape, you got here after you passed out from the beating by the three ninja.” 

“Nine tail fox? Is that like your name? And whats a mindscape?” Naruto asked, looking confused as hell. 

“No that is not my name and a mindscape is a place in your mind where you can converse with the bijuu sealed inside you, in this case me” the fox said by gesturing a thumb pointing at him. 

“What’s your name then?” Naruto asked. 

“Not now maybe next time, now I will help you defeat the ninja and save you from them first” the fox said. 

“You can do that,” Naruto said in a surprised tone.  
“Yeah Yeah. Just sit back and watch the show kid”. 

The fox sent out his chakra to Naruto and enveloped him in red chakra and started to heal him. Noticing the red chakra the three chunins jumped backwards seeing Naruto get up they were surprised to see that his injuries started to heal. Naruto opened his eyes to reveal red eyes with a vertical slit where his pupils used to be. His whiskers became more prominent and the nails on his fingers started to grow. Even his teeth started to show fangs. 

“Finally revealed yourself huh demon?” asked one of the chunins. Without a word Naruto rushed them with amazing speed they couldn’t keep up. He slashed two of them on the chest, the slash was pretty deep and they fell to ground dead. The third and last one was slashed at the throat and he fell to ground holding his throat and died slowly.

Back in the mindscape.  
“Kid, I’ve killed the ones that were attacking you,” said the fox. 

Naruto starts to panic “Wh...wha...whaaaaat!! Why’d you kill them?!?! Now I’m gonna go to jail for sure...” . 

“Relax kid, just go see the third hokage and tell him about me.” The fox said. 

“You know, old man third?” Asked Naruto. 

“Yeah sort of” said the fox in an unconvincing manner. 

“So what's your name? You said you’d tell me later. Well it’s later” Naruto asked with a slight grin. 

He looked at the boy and thought to himself “kids got spunk, like a certain someone I knew”, his expression softened at the thought. 

“Hey!! Are you gonna tell me or what?” Naruto barked at the fox snapping him out of his daze. 

“My name is Kurama and I am your guardian. Your parents sealed me inside you when you were born.” said Kurama. 

“What...my...parents? Who were parents? Can you tell me?” Naruto asked, curious to know more. 

“All in due time kid, but first things first let's go see the third”. Kurama said to the boy and he nodded.

Naruto went to the Hokage’s office and walked in and found that the third hokage was waiting for him. He gave Naruto a knowing look and motioned him to follow him to his office then he motioned the anbu to leave the room. They didn’t respond fearing to leave the hokage with the jinchuuriki, the hokage flared his chakra and they reluctantly left. 

“I know what happened out there with those three chunins'' the hokage said to Naruto and looked at the boy.  
“I’m sorry it had to come to that Naruto''. 

Kurama told Naruto to raise his hands towards the hokage and make a fist. Naruto was curious but did as Kurama asked. The hokage cocked an eyebrow at the kid, 

“Hey gramps, will you bump fists with me?” Naruto asked not sure why the fox told him to say that. 

The hokage looked puzzled and figured what the heck and raised his fist to meet the boys. As soon as they bumped fist the hokage felt something, his surroundings changed and now he is in a sewer like place in front of a huge gate.

After bumping fists the hokage was pulled into Naruto's mindscape where Kurama explained the situation to the hokage that he had to take control over the boy or he would have died. The hokage understood because he saw what happened in his crystal ball. Then Kurama went on to explain to the old man that the incident, which is how Kurama referred to the attack 7 years ago, was not his fault. 

“Listen old man, some unknown sharingan user took control of me that night and caused the incident. His control over me weakened a bit and that's when I stopped attacking you remember?” The fox asked the old hokage. 

“Yes, I remember. Minato said he would explain but by the time I reached it was too late” said the old man thinking back to that night. 

“Yeah, that bastard made me kill them. If I ever get my hands on him...” Before the fox can finish Naruto interrupts “What...what happened?”.  
“I will tell you kid but not today.” He told Naruto and then turned to look at the old man  
“Just know this third, if people come after him again I will show them what they're asking for. I’ll be damned if I let the kid get hurt, Kushina will come after me from beyond the grave.” 

This sent chuckle to the hokage knowing Kushina’s outbursts, it seems even the nine tailed fox, the strongest of the bijuu was not exempt from her wrath. 

“What are you laughing at,” the fox scoffed.  
“Very well nine tails, I will take care of the villagers''. 

“I will not harm the civilians, but Naruto here is a different story. I’m going to train him up a little so if the civilians do get rough. I will leave it up to Naruto to decide.” said the fox while looking at the boy who’s still trying to play dumb as if he’s not following the conversation. 

Naruto is able to keep up to a certain extent except for the bit about the incident and his parents but he didn’t want the old man to know just yet.

Later that day.  
Naruto went up to Sasuke’s apartment and knocked on the door. 

“What's with the serious look?” Sasuke said while letting Naruto into the apartment. 

“Yeah, I got a few things to tell you.” Naruto said and then proceeded to explain the events of the day and the fact that there's a bijuu sealed inside him. 

Sasuke was shocked at this revelation and took a moment to assess what Naruto had told him. “This makes sense why the villagers all want him dead” he thought to himself. After thinking it through he had only one question in mind. 

“Why Naruto? Why reveal this to me? I could have ended up treating you like how all the villagers treat you. Why take such a risk?”. 

Naruto simply smiled and said “Because we're brothers aren’t we? I don’t know about you, but that's what you are to me. I know you feel guilty about what Itachi did to my uncle and grandparents but he didn’t just do it to me. Sasuke, he killed your parents too. You don’t have to feel guilty for what he did.” 

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by what Naruto had just said. Naruto had every reason to hate his guts just for being the brother of the man who killed his family. Like what the villagers were doing to him. Just because the nine tailed fox is sealed in him but he didn’t. Then his mind wandered to time the two spent together growing up in the shadows of the two Uchiha prodigies. They were practically brothers. This brought a smile to his face 

“Yeah. You are my brother Naruto. The only family I have left...” hearing Sasuke say this Naruto’s face lit up with joy. 

After a brief pause Sasuke continued “...and that's why Naruto! No more wandering around on your own anymore got it. From now on we go wherever together.” Naruto just nodded his head. 

“Oh yeah, Kurama said he will train the both of us to get stronger.” Naruto blurted to Sasuke. 

“A bijuu training a human. Interesting, this is gonna be fun.” Sasuke said with a big grin. 

“This kid, he’s actually looking forward to the prospect of being trained by a bijuu. I like this kid” Kurama thought to himself and told Naruto that he can help with training their Sharingans as well. 

He has had his share of run-ins with sharingan users and has seen Madara Uchiha’s power first hand no less. Naruto told Sasuke what Kurama had told him about helping with their sharingan training and this news was just icing on the cake for Sasuke. The two of them made plans for the next day, seeing as how they are going to be going everywhere together and they made plans where to train then went to bed.

From that day, Sasuke never left Naruto’s side and would often glare back at the villagers giving Naruto the stink eye. Rarely a group tried to approach with Sasuke around but that doesn’t mean they didn’t. 

In rare occasions where they tried to bully or even hurt them, both Sasuke and Naruto defended themselves. The two of them are stronger together even against chunin level ninjas thanks to Kurama’s training. Kurama continued to train them right up to when they had to enter the academy. At this point both Naruto and Sasuke have the three tomoe sharingan, Naruto unlocked it first followed by Sasuke a week later. 

During this training Kurama didn’t teach them any new jutsu’s. He only focused on raising their chakra levels and chakra control. But being trained by Itachi and Shisui both Naruto and Sasuke already have some jutsu in their bag of tricks. 

They can both do fireball jutsu which the both of them have practiced in their free time and they also took the time to further improve on their shuriken jutsu. Naruto practiced the body flicker technique that Shisui had taught him before he died. He can use the body flicker pretty very well but not as good as Shisui could. Naruto also inherited Shisui’s small katana which he kept strapped to his back exactly like his Uncle did. He even found some scrolls that Shisui had prepared for Naruto to teach him some of his jutsu.

“That's enough training kid, you better get to bed early and tell him to go to sleep as well. First day of academy starting tomorrow.” said Kurama. 

“I cannot wait to start and graduate and become a ninja and then become Hokage.” Naruto replied to Kurama exited like and went to Sasuke’s room to tell him time to sleep. Sasuke didn’t say anything, he just nodded in confirmation and started to prepare for bed. Naruto went back to his own room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Academy Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke's first year at the ninja academy. Finally the first step towards their goals to become Ninjas.
> 
> Hey guys, here’s the 2nd chapter. Your thoughts and feedbacks are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2: Academy Year One

First day of the academy. Both Naruto and Sasuke got ready. Naruto ditched his usual orange tracks and jacket for something similar to Shisui’s attire. He wanted to look as cool as his uncle. His black top which is similar to the ones Uchiha’s wear but with some added Naruto flare. He switched the Uchiha crest with the Uzumaki one and added some orange lines around his sleeves and an orange flame going around the bottom. His pants were long black track with similar orange flames at the end of both feet. Then he strapped the small katana to his back and headed out.

Just as he was coming out of his apartment, so was Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto’s change in attire and gave him a scan from top to bottom.

“Finally trying to look like an Uchiha eh Naruto” Sasuke said in an approving tone.

“Shut it Sasuke, I just wanted to dress Uncle Shisui” Naruto replied.

“Well he was an Uchiha, so technically I’m not wrong you know” Sasuke replied in a mockish tone.

“Alright Alright...I get it. I look like an Uchiha” Naruto blurted in defeat.

“As you should, you are an Uchiha after all” Sasuke stated proudly. Happy that Naruto is embracing his Uchiha roots so to speak.  
“Alright, enough chit chat we better get going”.

“Right.” Naruto replied and they both used body flicker to get to the academy.

They both body flickered somewhere close to the academy and didn’t directly appear there. It would look weird if two 8 year olds just about to enter the academy body flickered there. They emerged out of an alleyway and made their way to the academy. As soon as Naruto was spotted by the passersby they started to glare at him. Sasuke, now being used to this by now, was still a little ticked off.

They reached the academy entrance and the same thing happened. The parents were glaring at Naruto and some even went as far as to warn their kids to never talk with him. One of the kids mother was so loud everyone at the entrance heard her warning her daughter, a girl with long pink hair. Sasuke glared at their way and Naruto motioned him to stop it, if they cause a scene there will be no end to it he thought.

Naruto and Sasuke both just casually walked past all the glares and hate thrown their way, well mostly at Naruto but they just ignored it all and went into the academy. One of the sensei was calling for all the first years to enter the classroom which he was standing in front of. As they pass by the chunin sensei he glares at Naruto, expecting his reaction Naruto just smiled and entered the classroom while Sasuke glared at him.

Once they entered the classroom Naruto spots Sikamaru Nara, Choji Akemichi and Ino Yamanaka sitting in the back row. Shikamaru with his face buried in his arms trying to continue his lost sleep. Shikamaru’s, Choji’s and Ino’s parents are among the only ones that don’t treat Naruto differently. They are among the few Naruto and Sasuke call friends. Ino being the only girl in the group would normally bail and hang out with the other girls from time to time. But she did have a crush on Sasuke which was plain to see for everyone except for Sasuke, who never concerned himself with such trivial feelings.

Sasuke and Naruto took their place beside the three, Naruto, Choji and Ino started chatting on how excited they are about their first day. Shikamaru still had his face buried in his arms and Sasuke was never much of a talker anyway. Naruto then spots Hinaya Hyuga entering the class and he calls out to her. Hinata was saved by Naruto from a group of bullies making fun of her for her eyes when they were 5 years old. Ever since Naruto would always call out to her when he sees her and invites her to hangout. Among the group Ino is much more closer to her as she is very shy and rarely talks to boys and she has a huge crush on Naruto. She walks up and sits beside Ino. 

Most of the other kids avoided sitting close to the back row seeing Naruto was there. Then Sakura Haruno the pink haired girl from before enters the class. She looks around deciding where to sit then spots her childhood friend Ino and decides to 1 row in front of her. Seeing as the back row is already full. “If only that demon brat wasn’t here, I could’ve sat next to Sasuke” Sakura thought to herself glaring at Naruto. Noticing Sakura’s glare both Hinata who is usually so timid and Sasuke glared at Sakura. She only noticed Sasuke glaring at her, and quickly turned away and looked at the front.

Ino was the only one to notice Hinata glaring at Sakura also “Looks like Hinata has a crush on Naruto. All I have to worry about is Sakura who already got off on the wrong foot with Sasuke” she thought to herself. 

“Hey Hinata,” Ino said, slowly snapping Hinata back to normal and she turned to look at her friend.

“I’ll be rooting for you” Ino said softly with a smile. Hinata's face turned bright red and she just nodded at Ino.

All the other students enter and the chunin sensei who was standing in front of the door enters the room and closes the door. 

“Alright I guess that's everyone. Welcome to the Academy. I'll be the Homeroom teacher for the first years, my name is Hito Mudana.” said Hito.

With some explaining on the curriculum to come over the 1st semester of year 1 classes started and so began the academy life. Both Naruto and Sasuke excelled at everything thrown their way. Most of the taijutsu classes and practical classes were easy for Naruto and Sasuke but when it came to booksmarts and written tests for some reason Naruto always placed last. Naruto found it weird he knows he’s not the smartest person but dead last in all the written tests just didn’t add up.

And so the first year continued on like this with Naruto and Sasuke excelling at all practical skills tests and Naruto failing all the written while Sasuke always came in 2nd place. Sakura Haruno seemed to be the person to beat when it came to written tests. As the finals were approaching Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Hinata all went to the library to study and to make sure Naruto doesn’t come in dead last. Sakura tried to tag along as she did throughout the trying to get closer to Sasuke but is always declined by the very same person.

While studying at the library everyone found it odd that Naruto actually knew all the stuff that was in the previous exams.  
“Hey Naruto, you know this question came out in the previous exam right?” asked Ino.

“No, It wasn’t in the previous one or any other past papers. Not that I remember” Naruto replied.

Then everyone started to look for questions that came in the past papers that they remember and showed it to Naruto. Naruto denied every single one of them ever being in the papers he answered. Now everyone knew something didn’t make sense and they asked Naruto to look for questions he remembers or give them examples. Naruto gave them a couple of questions that came to mind and everyone was shocked.

It was something they never even heard of, hell it was something completely not in the books. Sasuke spotted a couple of seniors studying for their finals a few tables to their right and he got up and went to them. Sasuke showed the questions to the seniors and asked them if they knew it and they told that they did know it, in fact it's part of the finals for the 6th year students.

Sasuke thanked the seniors and apologised for interrupting their studies and went back to the table where everyone was waiting patiently. “Well?” they asked in unison. 

“According to the seniors, the question Naruto mentioned is part of their syllables for the 6th year students.” Sasuke unable to believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

Everyone almost screamed but they held themselves back and whispered “What?” in unison.

“That no good Hito sensei is probably behind this.” said Sasuke.

“It’s not good to doubt a teacher, Sasuke.’ Naruto said.

“That guy has been giving weird looks at Naruto. I think Sasuke might be right.” said Shikamaru.

“Yeah, it does seem like he has some kinda personal hatred towards Naruto,” said Ino.

“If you say it like that, a lot of people seemed to have a grudge against him.” said Choji.

“The elders don’t like him” chimed in Hinata in a low and shy voice.

“Naruto we need to go tell the third about this.” said Sasuke.

“So their trying to make it look like I’m dumb. You gotta admit Sasuke this wouldn’t be the worst thing they’ve tried.” Naruto shrugged it off.

“Naruto, don’t you want to pass the academy and become a genin. What about becoming Hokage?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto simply said “It’s only the first year Sasuke. We’re gonna get a different teacher next year. What if every teacher for the next 5 years does this? We can’t be running to the third everytime.”

Everyone was in awe of what they heard from their friend. Naruto sounded wise, they just stared at him. Thinking is this the same kid they’ve been friends with for the past year. Sasuke mentally kicked himself and thought he was right, his anger towards the mistreatment of Naruto clouded his judgement.

“You’re right Naruto, I wasn’t thinking straight. It’s just not fair. They always treat you like this and get away with it.” Sasuke said in frustration at the treatment towards Naruto. “You are family, Naruto, I can’t just sit back and watch this,” he continued.

“I’m not asking you to watch Sasuke, I’m only asking you to wait. We need to get stronger. This is not just one teacher. It’s almost the entire village. One wrong move and we become the bad guy” Naruto pleaded with Sasuke understanding the pain Sasuke must feel at this moment.

Everyone else was in utter shock at the turn the conversation took and at the level consequences mentioned. Shikamaru can see that these two know the reason behind Naruto discrimination.

“You guys know why the elders are against Naruto don’t you?” Shikamaru said, breaking the silence that no one noticed until he spoke.

Sasuke and Naruto didn’t say anything and just looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. Their actions did more than enough to answer Shikamaru’s question.

“So? Spill it?” Shikamaru demanded.

“Not the place or time. ” was all Sasuke said.

Assuming that others might overhear, no one else protested. And the group left the library with everyone except Sasuke and Naruto, wondering what could be the reason.

Later that day.  
The anbu member that was following Naruto to keep a lookout for any more ninjas trying to attack Naruto went to the Hokage office to give his daily report. The anbu mentioned the kids uncovering a plot by one of the teachers trying to fail Naruto. He also mentioned the course of action the group decided on. The third hokage was surprised to hear of what Naruto had said to the group. “More and more like his father with each passing day” Hiruzen chuckled to himself thinking of the similarities between father and son.

“Let the finals finish, then inform this teacher that I have a special assignment that needs his set of skills.” Hiruzen told the anbu then thanked him for his work. The anbu member left the office using the body flicker. “You may not want my help Naruto, but I will assist as much as possible from the shadows” Hiruzen thought to himself while smoking his pipe.

And finals came and went in the blink of an eye to no one's surprise Naruto was dead last again. The other student’s all laughed and made jokes. Sasuke just glared at them thinking “these idiots have no idea”. The first year at the academy came to an end signalling the start of summer break. 

“So what are you guys gonna do this summer?” Ino asked everyone.

“Training” said both Sasuke and Naruto in unison.

“Sounds troublesome, but I’ll be doing pretty much the same with my dad,” said Shikamaru unenthusiastically.

“I’ll probably hit up some barbeque places with my dad and train with him too,” Choji said while munching on some potato chips.

“I will be training with my father too,” said Hinata softly.

“Ughh!! You guys are no fun. Maybe we should meet up and do something. It's not like you’re gonna be training the whole summer break right?” said Ino.

“Well, that was the plan. Right Sasuke?” Naruto asked Sasuke.

“Yeah, we did plan on training the entire summer break” Sasuke stated matter of factly.

“What??” Ino gasped in shock. Not just Ino but the rest wore a similar expression of shock.

“Troublesome overachievers” mumbled Shikamaru.

“How about we do it like this, You guys continue with your spartan training plan and the rest of us if we’re free we will gather up and come to you guys then all of us go grab a bite to eat and hang.” Shikamaru said.

“Simple, I like it,” said Sasuke.

“Yeah, no matter how we train we still gotta eat,” said Naruto.

“Alright, so it's settled then. We will come and get you when we all have nothing to do” said Ino confirming the plan.

“Hey can I join you guys?” asked Sakura from the row in front of them.

“I don’t know, can you join us?” Ino asked mockingly at Sakura.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sakura replied.

“Didn’t your mom forbid you from being friends with Naruto.” Ino said.

Sakura didn’t say anything and just gave Naruto a quick look and then just got up and left. All the other students were starting to leave as well. Sasuke gave her a big smile for standing up for Naruto. He never thought anyone other than himself would dare do what she did. He saw her in a new light. After everyone else left the group still stayed there for a bit longer.

“Don’t you think you were a bit harsh on Sakura?” Naruto asked Ino.

“No. I wanted to see if she really wanted to join us friends or if she had an ulterior motive and she clearly had an ulterior motive” said Ino.

“What ulterior motive?” asked Naruto.

“For someone so bright, you could be a knucklehead sometimes, Naruto” said Shikamaru.

And everyone except Naruto laughed, even Hinata chuckled a little at the expense of Naruto. After they were done laughing Sasuke said “When we meet during summer break we will tell you guys about Naruto’s situation.”

Everyone nodded and left the academy and went back home.


	4. Chapter 3: Summer Break

Chapter 3: Summer Break  
A few days after the start of summer break.

Sasuke was walking by after morning training with Naruto heading towards his apartment. Naruto had already gone back to the apartment using body flicker while Sasuke wanted to take a walk and replenish his chakra for the afternoon training. While heading back he noticed Ino and Sakura entering a tea shop.

Curious at the sight, Sasuke decided to eavesdrop on them. He quickly used transformation jutsu and transformed into an unsuspecting looking old lady and went into the tea house. Inside he quickly scanned the shop and found Ino and Sakura at a booth near the end to his right. He slowly creeped to the booth before them and sat down, trying to look the part of a frail old lady. A waitress appeared and he quickly ordered and just sat there in silence.

“How could you do that to me?” Sakura asked Ino “I thought we were friends”.

“We are friends,” Ino confirmed.

“Then how could you??” Sakura retorted before Ino could get another word out.

“I meant what I said,” Ino replied calmly. Then proceeded to ask her “Are you sure you can go against what your mother said, Sakura?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sakura huffed.

Ino sighed and proceeded to explain to her friend who might be the top scorer but is just a complete retard at times. “For one thing” Ino started off, “Naruto is part of the group, and we are all his friends. If you want to join then you have to open to being his friend. I’m not asking you to become besties or anything, but I am asking you to ignore everything your mother may have told you about him and start fresh.” she finished.

“Why should I?” Sakura asked.

“Why not?” Ino replied.

“Because he's a d…” before Sakura could finish Ino interrupted.

“Best watch what you say, or our friendship ends here!” she warned her friend with a glare.

Sakura’s jaw dropped, never in a million years did she think Ino would say that to her. Even when she said that she had feelings for Sasuke, the same boy she was crushing on, Ino didn’t threaten to end their friendship.

“Ino...why would you go so far for him?” Sakura asked in a shocked tone.

“Why would you go so far as to call him what you were about to,” she retorted back at her. “What did he do to you?” she continued. “What did Naruto do to you? To deserve your hatred towards him? He did nothing.”

“Still…”she wasn’t able to finish when Ino interrupted again.

“Do you remember when you were being bullied by everyone?” Ino asked softly.

“Yes...what does…” Sakura was about to ask when Ino answered.

“Well...right now...you are the bully, Sakura” Ino said slowly. “You and everyone else who calls him that word are just bullying him without even knowing him.” she continued.

“No I’m not not!” Sakura retorted angry and still oblivious to the fact that she was indeed the bully in this scenario.

Ino chuckled “For someone so smart, you could be really dumb sometime” she whispered under her breath but Sakura heard it nonetheless. 

She was about to say something when Ino shot up standing and looking down not wanting to look at her oblivious friend. 

“I’m leaving,” Ino said abruptly and left.

Sasuke's opinion on Ino reached a new level. She had not only stood up for Naruto but also tried to convince her long time friend at the expense of her friendship. As his admiration grew for Ino, so did his disgust for Sakura. Sasuke slowly got up and left the shop and turned to a nearby ally, dispelling his transformation and went back to his apartment.

2 Days Later.

Naruto and Sasuke are facing off against one of Naruto’s Shadow Clone which is at the moment being controlled by Kurama.The two Uchihas are really struggling against the clone. Even if it is taken over by a bijuu, one solid hit should dispel the clone. They have been going at it for hours and neither of them have seemed to land a single hit on Kurama.

Both of them are taking deep breaths each chance they get before they continue attacking. Even with their sharingans active they can’t keep up the sheer speed of the possessed clone. They are under strict instructions by the bijuu to only use taijutsu and not to rely on any ninjutsu. Even Though Kurama has been training them, he has only trained them in chakra control and taijutsu battle like the one currently taking place.

Naruto tries to use his body flicker technique to keep up with Kurama but he isn’t able to perform the hand sign fast enough before Kurama blitzes him. Even if the two were taught by Shisui Uchiha on how to use the body flicker, they are nowhere near actual use in combat. They are only 8 after all, their bodies are still developing and thanks to Kurama’s spartan training regime their speed is increasing. To be able to use standard body flicker at their age in the first place is a miraculous feat.

After ten minutes Sasuke collapses while Naruto still continues until another half-hour and then he too collapses. Sasuke at this point is somewhat rested and walks up to Naruto then he drops down beside him. He passes him a canteen which he was drinking earlier. Naruto grabs it and sits up then immediately starts gulping down the water.

“Maybe we should stock up on food pills?” Sasuke asks Naruto.

“No!” hissed Kurama “Do not become dependent on those things. They are not meant for children. That's enough for the day, you two can go get lunch and then you are free to train yourselves.” After saying this the shadow clone dispersed.

“Let's go grab some Ichiraku’s Ramen.” said Naruto, still a little out of breath.

“After what we just went through, I’m ordering seconds,” said Sasuke.

Another hour and a half later.

At Ichiraku’s Ramen stand, the two boys have finished eating their meal and the seconds they ordered.

“Naruto.” said Sasuke.

“Hm..” 

“We should go to the hokage and tell him about…” he trailed off for a bit then finished “you know”.

“Ouh yeah” said Naruto. “But… What if he doesn’t let us tell them?”

“I doubt that he will do that… but it is a possibility” Sasuke replied.

The two sat contemplating for a little bit and then decided to screw it, and they left to see the third hokage.

Half an hour later at the Hokage Office.

They inform the third hokage that they are going to inform their friends about Naruto’s secret. The third hokage thinks over it and then allows them to tell their friends but one condition. He will be there when they tell them. The two boys agreed to this condition and headed off back to continue their training. During their free training both Naruto and Sasuke train their Fireball technique and shurikenjutsu to further increase their mastery of the techniques. 

After training those two techniques Naruto will also train the Halo Dance technique which he found in a scroll addressed to him by Shisui. Shisui has left a couple of scrolls with techniques which he planned to teach Naruto in his room which he found after the massacre. The Halo Dance technique allows the user to coat their blade in fire and with quick slash unleashes a wave of flame towards their opponent. 

A week later.  
Just as Naruto and Sasuke finished their spartan taijutsu training with Kurama, Ino approached the two boys who were breathing heavily but still on their feet. Showing significant improvement from a week ago where they would just collapse. Sensing the approaching blonde girl Kurama dispels the Naruto clone he was possessing leaving the two boys to meet with their friend.

“Hey guys!” Ino called out to Sasuke and Naruto while walking towards them.

The two take a moment to catch their breaths before replying.

“Yo..” was all Naruto said while standing up straight with his right hand up halfway to greet his fellow blonde.

“Hey Ino,” Sasuke greeted nonchalantly, still out of breath.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks stunned by what she had just heard, even Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. Both Ino and Naruto fixed their gaze on Sasuke not believing what they just heard.

“What?” said Sasuke, feeling their sudden gaze on him.

Naruto was the first to say “You never call anyone by their first name, except...well me of course”.

“So?” he quipped. 

“Well… there’s nothing wrong. It’s just...outta character thats all” Naruto explained.

Ino was still just standing there in daze with her eyes still fixed on Sasuke while a slight blush crept on her cheeks.

Not wanting to talk about the subject any longer “So… where are the others?” Sasuke asked Ino, snapping her out of her daze.

“Oh… the rest...well they're waiting for us at the barbeque place near Ichiraku.” she replied.

“Alright, let's go” said Sasuke as he walked towards Ino and put an arm over her shoulder. Ino let out a squeal as she felt his arm and turned to look at the onyx haired boy. “It’s faster this way” he said as if to justify his actions.

Naruto just stood there with a huge grin of approval on his face, it was no secret that Ino has a huge crush on Sasuke along with all his other fangirls but after they all had become friends she had toned down on her fangirlism.

“So...you wanna body flicker there huh?”

“Yeah, remember what we're doing today. This won’t even be the biggest revelation of the day” Sasuke said trying to maintain his usual cool and calm demeanor. He couldn’t place it but he felt strange as he put his arms around Ino but he can’t identify this feeling.

“Ok Ino, you might want to hold tight” Sasuke said looking directly at her.

Ino simply wrapped her arms around Sasuke without a word, her blush from earlier got darker from being so close to him she just buried her face on his left shoulder. Not wanting him to see her reddened face. Sasuke just kept up his facade and didn’t react.

Naruto just whistled as he walked over to stand next to them with his hands behind his head and said “Well...I guess I know who I’ll be calling sister in the future”, as soon as he said that he placed his hands in the ram sign and body flickered away. 

At this point Ino was just too stunned at everything that was happening to register what Naruto just said. Sasuke on the other hand, was shocked at what he had just heard but he didn’t show it, he simply tightened his grip on Ino before placing his hand on the ram sign and did the same.

Moments later, Naruto appeared in front of the barbeque place and noticed Shikamaru and Choji standing there stunned.

“Yo…” Naruto greeted the two dumbstruck boys, one of whom resumed to eat the potato chips from the bag of chips he was carrying.

“Naruto...w what did you just do?” blurted a still in shock Shikamaru. Choji just continued munching on his chips, he figured he’d let Shikamaru do the talking.

“Oh...I just used the body flicker technique to get here.” Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head. “Oh... the lovebirds should be arriving soon.” He said with a smirk after noticing Shikamaru was about to ask something.

As he said that there was a puff of smoke a few feet behind where Naruto was standing. When the smoke cleared it revealed Sasuke and Ino with Sasuke’s arm still over her shoulders and Ino still clinging to Sasuke. “Where here Ino” he said softly and she jumped away from him and turned around showing her back to the rest of the group, not wanting to show her bright red face.

“Y...YOU GUYS GO IN FIRST!” she said in a really high pitch and then quickly calmed her nerves before continuing “I’m gonna wait out here for Hinata”.

Sasuke just walked up to the group paying no mind to the wide grin on Naruto’s face. “Come on, let go inside.” He told them as he walked past and into the shop. Naruto started to follow after him before Shikamaru grabbed him.

“Hey, where did you guys learn the body flicker technique?” Shikamaru asked.

“Well, my uncle Shisui taught us I think three years ago.” Naruto said remembering the days he used to train with Sasuke, Shisui and that traitor Itachi. “We weren’t able to do it properly until about a month before the academy started,” he explained after noticing Shikamaru’s reaction. 

Shikamaru sweatdropped at hearing Naruto’s response. “Well, I guess looking at who you're both related to, it only makes sense you guys can do that much” Shikamaru thought out loud and then let out sigh scratching his mumbling something about troublesome prodigies. They proceeded to go into the shop with Choji following in behind them still munching on his bag of chips.

Ino just stood there listening in on Shikamaru and Naruto’s little exchange while still trying to compose herself. A few minutes later Hinata arrives and notices that Ino is standing there on her own fanning her face with her hands. 

“Hello Ino” she says in her usual shy and low tone.

“Hm...oh Hinata, Hi!” Ino replies in her usual cheery self. Her blush from earlier has gone down but not completely.

Noticing her friend's discolored face she proceeds to ask “A..ar..are you al..right Ino?”.

“Oh…” she trailed off and then quickly continued “Yeah! I’m ok. Just a little hot that all.”

“Um..ok,” 

“Hey, come on, let's get inside. The guys are waiting for us” she said while gesturing to Hinata to follow her to the shop. 

As they entered the shop, Ino noticed Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto sitting in one row with Shikamaru in the middle while Naruto and Choji sat on his left and right side respectively. Sasuke was sitting on his own opposite Choji. Sasuke noticed the girls walking in and motioned Ino to sit next to him placing Hinata opposite Naruto. The rest of the boys greeted the latecomer to the group before the girls proceeded to take their seats.

At the Hokage office.

Hiruzen takes a whiff from his pipe and proceeds to blow out the resulting smoke. Then he turns toward his assistant “Call in Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Hiashi Hyuga, tell them I have something important I need to disgust with them.”

“Yes Lord Hokage” he replied before going to do as he was asked.

‘I really hope they agree to this’ Hiruzen thought to himself before taking another whiff from his pipe.

About 15 minutes later they all arrived at the hokage’s office. Each person was visibly confused as to why they were called in by the hokage.

Hiruzen cleared his throat catching their attention and then proceeded to speak “Your all probably wondering why I called you in today, well there is something I need to disgust with all of you regarding your children” he stopped to take a whiff of his pipe and then quickly exhaled the smoke before continuing to speak. “I believe all of you are aware that your children are close friends with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, yes?” he asked them.

They just simply nodded and Hiruzen continued after taking in their response “Well, a certain incident happened at the academy this year…” Hiashi was about to speak before Hiruzen held out his hand stopping him from interceding. “Rest assured, it has nothing to do with your children personally. The academy teacher in charge of your children's class has been tampering with the test results of one particular student, I believe you can guess who I am referring to” the group nodded once more “Well the actions of this teacher and several civilians and other parents like yourselves has caused your children to inquire as to why Naruto Uzumaki is being treated this way.” he stopped and proceeded to take another whiff of his pipe.

“With all due respect Lord hokage, this does not answer why you have gathered us here” Hiashi spoke still confused.

“You wish to ask for our permission to tell the kids about the fox” said Shikaku after piecing together that long winded explanation by the hokage”

“Indeed” said Hiruzen confirming Shikaku’s statement.

“Lord Hokage, it is your law that forbids the younger generation from knowing about the fox,” said Inoichi.

“Yes, I created the law in hopes of giving Naruto a better childhood but it seems that was not the case. Yes, the younger generation do not know of the fox specifically but that did not stop their parents from corrupting their minds towards Naruto.” He told the group.

“But what is the urgency in telling them now Lord Hokage?” asked Shikaku.

“Well, Naruto and Sasuke came to see me a week ago, to ask for permission to inform their friends.”Hiruzen said plainly.

“What? Those two know about the fox?” asked Hiashi in shock.

“Yes, Naruto heard the secret from the Fox itself.” he replied like it was nothing.

“The boy is in contact with the Nine tails?” asked Shikaku with worry obviously showing in his tone.

“Yes, I have spoken to the fox myself in fact with the help of Naruto. He claims the attack was not done of his own will. Someone took advantage of the seals weakening. This someone was also strong enough to take control of him.” Hiruzen explained.

“Take control of a tailed beast. That's impossible, clearly the damn fox is lying” said Hiashi with slight anger rising in his tone as he spoke.

“Since when has been in contact with the nine tails? Lord Hokage” asked Shikaku before Hiashi could get his answer.

“Since the time he was attacked by a group of chunins after the massacre. And yes, to answer your question Hiashi. I know of one who has done it in the past” explained Hiruzen.

“He has been in contact with the fox for a year? Why hasn’t the council been notified of this?” asked Inoichi.

“I felt it unnecessary for the council to know of this fact. You all know how volatile they are towards the boy. I also believe you that this year is proof that even after finding out the truth of the hatred directed towards him. He has shown no signs of retaliation. He even has my permission to respond in kind to those who attempt to attack him and he has done no such thing. Sasuke also knows of the fox and has taken it upon himself to deter any would be assailants.” 

“What about his lineage?” asked Shikaku.

“On the matter of his lineage he does not know. The fox has assured me that he will leave it to me to tell the boy.” Hiruzen replied and then quickly went on to take another whiff.

“...and you trust the fox?” asked Inoichi skeptically.

“You are welcome to interrogate the fox if you wish Inoichi. I will ask Naruto to allow you an audience with him.” Hiruzen said with a smile making Inoichi sweatdrop at the prospect of speaking with the bijuu. “I believe we have strayed from the true purpose of why I called you all out here. Anymore questions will have to wait, do not fret I will answer them. So allow me to ask you, do I have your permission to inform your children of Naruto’s situation?” he let the question linger while he took a whiff of his pipe. “Know this, they will know it sooner or later.”

“I assume we will be present for when they are being told?” asked Shikaku.

“Yes,they should be here soon.” Hiruzen said looking at the time.

Shikaku inwardly groaned at the revelation. ‘The old man pulled a fast one on us, this is such a drag’ he thought to himself.

Almost as if on cue, the children then walked into the office. 

“Pops, what are you doing here?” Shikamaru was the first among the kids to ask the question.

“Daddy?” Ino gasped.

“Hey Dad, got any chips?” Choji asked, not even concerned with the fact he was there.

“F..fa..father?” was all Hinata said shocked to find her father there.

“Those who do not wish for their child to know of what we just spoke of, may take them and leave.” said Hiruzen in a tone befitting of a Hokage.

They stood there in silence for contemplating their decision. Shikaku was the first one to agree to letting them know of Naruto’s secret, followed by Choza and then Inoichi. Hiashi took some more time contemplating.

“We are waiting on you Hiashi.” said Hiruzen.

He looked at the Hokage and then at his daughter, “Fine, I agree” he said reluctantly.

“It is settled then, children, you wish to know why the villagers and some elders treat Naruto a certain way, yes?” The Hokage asked to confirm what they wished to know. They all nod to confirm and Hiruzen explains to them about how the nine tailed fox was not killed but the fourth hokage sealed it in Naruto. A steady stream of tears started to roll from both Hinata and Ino after hearing this but the hokage wasn’t finished.

After the hokage was done explaining to the kids and reminding them of his S-rank law that no one other than the people currently in this room must know this. The kids all agreed and promised not to tell anyone about it. 

“Hey gramps, since everybody is here can you tell me about my parents. Everytime I ask Kurama he tells me to ask you.” Naruto asked taking advantage of the situation, thinking the old man can’t say no in front of a crowd.

“That is a secret for a later day, Naruto.” he said with a huge smile almost as if he expected him to ask that particular question.

“H...he looks li..like you...Naruto.” Hinata said in her usual slow voice with a hint of sadness from all the crying.

“Hm...who does?” asked Naruto, wondering what she’s talking about.

“Th...the Fourth” she said pointing to the hanging on the wall.

Hiruzen and the rest of the older generations present all sweatdropped after hearing what the Hyuga girl had said but they showed no visible reaction. Shikamaru’s eyes widened in realization after he saw the picture of the Fourth hokage. As if that one puzzle piece that makes all the rest fall into place was just found. Shikaku noticed his son’s realization and was thankful that he did not voice it.

Meanwhile, the rest of the younger generation kept looking back and forth between Naruto and the Fourth Hokage’s picture. The look of pure amazement and awe clearly in the kids faces. ‘Could it be?’ they all wondered before being cut off by clearing his throat .

“Well, if that is all? Then I would ask you all to leave. I still have work that needs done.” Hiruzen said calm and commanding while motioning to the pile of dreaded paperworks.

As they left the Hokage office, everyone went their separate ways. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata all said their goodbyes for the day and went home with their parents. Naruto and Sasuke just headed back to the training area and continued with their free training.

The rest of the summer break went on without incident, Naruto and Sasuke continued their taijutsu from hell training by Kurama. Towards the end of summer started noticing that their physical endurance had increased and Sasuke in particular noticed an increase in his chakra reserves. The group would get together from time to time for, some even showed up to train them during their free training time. 

None of them spoke of Naruto’s secret in public or even in private, any questions they had were answered by their parents on that day itself. After finding out about Naruto’s secret, his friends became more protective of him. Whenever they noticed a stranger giving him the stink-eye, they would glare at that person and Naruto was only placed in the middle of his friends when they walked around town. The sight looked like ninjas protecting a client, in this case, Naruto is the client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thanks a lot for reading. Please share your thoughts on the story and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Will try to get out a new chapter every week.


End file.
